


In a Sea of Fog

by outinthewind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind
Summary: Fill for the following prompt at FFXV:"I want a fic where both Gladio and Noctis both lose their memeries because Reasons (Ardyn trolling them?) and they travel the land together with them being super protective of each other. Bonus points if they fall into bed instinctively, assuming that they must be lovers because it *feels* right, then it turns out they were just USTing all over each other prior to that and then it's a little awkward after they recover their memories."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here because it's hard to do a WiP on a kinkmeme.

He wakes up sluggish, on a Safe Haven in some anonymous field, a weak sun peaking out from the horizon. The first thing that crosses his mind is that he can't figure out if it's sunset or sunrise. 

A shrill demonic shriek helps him figure it out. 

He struggles upward, expecting to see one or two goblins circling the Safe Haven, then his stomach lurches. Dozens and dozens of beasts circle the Haven, swinging their scythe-like tails around and making glowing, red arches in the darkness. He's never seen so many demons at the same time, especially not surrounding the neon-blue glow warding a Safe Haven.

"I guess we wait for morning," a deep voice says.

He follows the voice, heart thumping in his chest, and narrows his eyes. A mountain of man sits about a foot away from him, dark hair loose and wild, a vertical scar running over his left eye. Elaborate tattoos and sculpted muscle adorn both his arms all the way to his massive shoulders. 

"Who're you?" 

The man stops, opens his mouth, closes it, swallows thickly, and looks around. "Who are you?"

"I'm - " 

Who _is_ he? The answer is a breadth away from his grasp, clouded in a sea of fog. Closing his eyes and trying to run into the fog makes him dizzy and nauseous, so he opens his eyes for something concrete to focus on. The demon's glistening, charcoal-black skin does little to calm his nerves, so he searches for the muscular guy.

"Hey," says the man, sliding a little closer. 

Despite his size, scars, and tattoos, something about the man sets him at ease, so he (what's my name?) huddles closer as well.

"I don't remember my name," admits the guy.

"Me neither." The man admitted it first, so it's okay to say it out loud. "I don't even know what I look like."

"You look. . . pretty."

That fully distracts him from the demons' chorus of shrieks for the first time. "Well, _you_ look like some kind of criminal."

"I do?" The big guy's face falls, instantly making him feel like an eel. 

"Uh. . ." He gestures at the man's eye, noting his thick eyebrows and then looking a little lower to admire the thick beard protecting a sharp jawline. Instinctively, he knows his own face is smooth as a baby's. "You have a scar, so. . ."

The guy reaches up and runs a pair of long fingers over the scar. "That doesn't mean anything! Besides, we're together. If I'm a criminal, then you probably are too."

"Or maybe you kidnapped me." It's probably the dumbest thing he could be doing under the circumstances, but he feels like he can't back down from this giant of a man.

An enterprising demon tries to breach the Safe Haven's protective barrier. The sharp, loud sting of its skin frying against the holy interrupts their stupid fight. The muscular guy immediately shields him. He needs a nickname for the man, even if he keeps it private. 

Though a part of him is surprised, he automatically allows the man to angle his muscular body to completely shield him. 

"We shouldn't fight," says the muscular man.

 _Jack_ , he thinks as he stands up. _The man looks like a Jack._

Jack is head taller than him. He tries to take comfort in that.

"Yeah, we should stick close until morning at least."

"Hopefully we'll get our memories back in the morning," says Jack. "Maybe these demons took our memories."

"Yeah." He breathes, surprised by a sudden surge of hope. "I've never seen so many of them. Who knows what they can all do when there's so many."

"I know there's not supposed to be so many too," says Jack, a frown evident in his tone. "But I don't know how I know that. It's hard to explain."

"No, I get it." It's like having facts without context. Facts without memories. 

Like the fact that he can trust Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be short chapters because I'm planning to update semi-daily.


End file.
